List of video games: T-Z
This is an alphabetical list of video games. *Video games starting with A-C *Video games starting with D-H *Video games starting with I-O *Video games starting with P-S *'Video games starting with T-Z' T Ta-Th *''Tak and the Power of Juju series **''Tak and the Power of Juju'' **''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' **''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' **''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' **''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' *''Tapan Kaikki series **''Tapan Kaikki'' **''Tapan Kaikki 2'' **''Tapan Kaikki 3'' **''Ultimate TK'' **''Tapan Kaikki: Bloodshed'' *''Tales'' series **''Tales of Phantasia'' (Wolf Team, 1995) **''Tales of Destiny'' (Wolf Team, 1997) **''Tales of Destiny 2'' **''Tales of Eternia'' **''Tales of Fandom'' **''Tales of Rebirth'' **''Tales of Symphonia'' **''Tales of Legendia'' **''Tales of the Abyss'' **''Tales of the Tempest'' *''Tales of Vesperia'' (2008) *''Talvisota: Icy Hell'' *''Tangled Tales'' (Origin Systems, 1989) *''Tapper'' (Midway Games, 1983) *''Task Force 1942'' *''Team Fortress 2'' (2007) *''Team Fortress Classic'' (1999) *''Tecmo Super Bowl'' series *''Tecmo World Cup Soccer'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' **''TMNT *''Tekken'' series **''Tekken'' (1994) **''Tekken 2'' (1996) **''Tekken 3'' (1997) **''Tekken 4'' (2001) **''Tekken 5'' (2004) **''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' (2005) **''Tekken 6'' (2007) **''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' (2008) **''Tekken Advance'' **''Tekken Card Challenge'' **''Tekken Tag Tournament'' *''Temple of Apshai'' *''The Temple of Elemental Evil'' *''Tenchu Z'' (2006) *''Tengai Makyou Ziria: Haruka naru Jipang'' (2006) *''Tennis'' (Mattel, 1980) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''Terra: Formations'' (2009) *''Terrorist'' *''Test Drive'' series **''TD Overdrive'' (2002) **''Test Drive'' (1987) **''Test Drive 4'' (1996) **''Test Drive 5'' (1998) **''Test Drive 6'' (1999) **''Test Drive: Eve of Destruction'' (2004) **''Test Drive Off-Road'' (1997) **''Test Drive Off-Road 2'' (1998) **''Test Drive Off-Road 3'' (1999) **''Test Drive Off-Road Wide Open'' (2001) **''Test Drive III: The Passion'' (1990) **''Test Drive Unlimited'' (2006) **''Test Drive Unlimited 2'' ( **''The Duel: Test Drive II'' (1989) *''Tetris'' *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tetris Plus'' *''Tetris: The Grand Master'' (1998) *''Tetris Worlds'' *''The 7th Guest'' series *''The Black Mirror'' *''The Club'' *''The Continuum'' *''The Corporate Machine'' *''The Divide: Enemies Within'' *''The Dungeon'' (1993) *''The FA Premier League Football Manager'' series **''The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 99'' **''The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 2000'' **''The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 2001'' **''The F.A. Premier League Football Manager 2002'' *''The fate of the dragon'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Getaway: Black Monday'' *''The Incredible Machine'' series *''The New Adventures of the Time Machine'' *''The Terminator'' *''The Typing of the Dead'' *''Their Finest Hour'' (1989) *''Theme Park'' *''Theme Hospital'' *''Thexder'' *''They'' (2009) *''They Stole A Million'' *''Thief'' series **''Thief: The Dark Project (1998) **''Thief Gold (1999) **''Thief II: The Metal Age (2000) **''Thief: Deadly Shadows (2004) *''This is Vegas'' (2009) *''Thing on a Spring'' (1985) *''Thinkin' Things'' Series **''Thinkin' Things Collection 1'' (1993) **''Thinkin' Things Collection 2'' (1995) **''Thinkin' Things Collection 3'' (1995) *''Think Quick!, 1987) *Thrillville'' 2006) *''Thrillville: Off the Rails'' (2007) *''Thrill Kill'' *''Thrust'' *''Thunder Force'' (Technosoft, 1983) Ti-To *''Command & Conquer : Tiberian Sun'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Tiger in the Snow'' (1981) *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour series'' **''Tiger Woods '99'' (1998) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour'' (2005) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06'' (2005) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07'' (2006) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08'' (2007) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09'' (2008) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10'' (2009) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2000'' (1999) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2001'' (2000) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2002'' (2001) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003'' (2002) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004'' (2003) **''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005'' (2004) *''Time Commando'' *''Time Crisis'' series *''TimeShift'' *''TimeSplitters'' **''TimeSplitters 2'' **''TimeSplitters: Future Perfect'' *''Tir Na Nog'' *''Titanic: Adventure Out of Time'' *''Titus the Fox'' *''TMNT'' (2007) *''TNA Impact!'' (2008) *''To Boldly Go'' *''ToeJam and Earl'' series *''Toki Tori'' *''Tokyo Xtreme Racer Advance'' *''Tom and Jerry: War of the Whiskers'' *''Tomb Raider'' series *''ToME'' *''Tongue of the Fatman'' *''Tony Hawk'' series **''Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' **''Tony Hawk's American Sk8land'' **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater'' **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' **''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' **''Tony Hawk's Underground'' **''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' **''Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Remix'' **''Tony Hawk's Project 8 **''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' **''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' *''Tony Tough and the Night of Roasted Moths'' *''Top Banana (game)'' *''Top Gun: Combat Zones'' *''Top Spin'' *''Tornado'' *''Total Annihilation'' series **''Total Annihilation'' (Cavedog, 1997) **''Total Annihilation: Kingdoms *''Total Club Manager'' series **''Total Club Manager 2003'' **''Total Club Manager 2004'' **''Total Club Manager 2005'' *''Total War (video game series)'' *''Tower Of Babel'' *''TUMIKI Fighters'' Tr-Ty *''TrackMania'' *''Transcendence'' *''Transport Tycoon'' *''Tranz Am'' *''Trap Runner'' *''TRAZ'' *''Tribes 2'' *''Tribes: Aerial Assault'' *''Tribes: Vengeance'' *''Trollie Wallie'' *''Tropico'' *''True Crime: Streets of LA'' *''Trust and Betrayal'' *''Turok Dinosaur Hunter'' *''Turok: Rage Wars'' *''Turok 2: Seeds of Evil'' *''Turok 3: Shadow of Oblivion'' *''Turrican'' series *''TV Sports Football'' *''Typhoon of Steel'' *''Typing of the Dead, The'' *''Tux Racer'' *''Twin Cobra'' (Taito, 1987) *''Twinworld'' *''Two Worlds'' *''Tyrant'' *''Tyrian'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' U *''Ugh!'' (Bones Park Software Artistic, 1992) *''Ultima'' series **''Ultima I'' (Richard Garriott, 1980) **''Ultima II'' (Richard Garriott, 1982) **''Ultima III'' (Richard Garriott, 1983) **''Ultima IV'' (Origin Systems, 1985) **''Ultima V'' (Origin Systems, 1988) **''Ultima VI'' (Origin Systems, 1990) **''Ultima VII'' **''Ultima VIII'' **''Ultima IX'' **''Ultima Online'' **''Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss'' **''Ultima Underworld II: Labyrinth of Worlds'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Under Fire'' *''Underwurlde'' *''Unfabulous *''Uniball'' *''Unnkulia'' series *''Unreal'' series *''U.N. Squadron'' *''Uplink'' *''Urban Champion'' *'' Urban Champion-e'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' *''Uridium'' *''Utopia'' (Celestial Software, 1991) V *''V for Victory'' series **''V for Victory: D-Day Utah Beach'' (Atomic Games, 1991) **''V for Victory: Velikiye Luki'' (Atomic Games, 1992) **''V for Victory: Market-Garden'' (Atomic Games, 1993) **''V for Victory: Gold-Juno-Sword'' (Atomic Games, 1993) *''Vagrant Story'' *''Valhalla'' *''Valkyria Chronicles'' *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' *''Vampire'' *''Vampire: The Masquerade'' **''Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption'' **''Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines'' *''Vandal Hearts'' *''Vandal Hearts II'' *''Vandguard'' *''Varicella'' (Adam Cadre, 1999) *''Venture'' *''VGA Planets'' *''Victorious Boxers'' *''Victorious Boxers 2'' *''Vietcong'' **''Vietcong: Fist Alpha'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' series **''Viewtiful Joe'' **''Viewtiful Joe 2'' **''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' **''Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble'' *''Vigilante 8'' *''Vigilante 8: Second Offense'' *''Virtua Athlete 2000'' *''Virtua Cop'' series **''Virtua Cop'' **''Virtua Cop 2'' *''Virtua Fighter'' series **''Virtua Fighter'' **''Virtua Fighter 2'' **''Virtua Fighter 3'' **''Virtua Fighter 4'' **''Virtua Fighter 5'' **''Virtua Quest'' *''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' *''Virtua Striker'' *''Virtua Tennis'' *''Virtual Villagers'' *''Virtual Woman'' versions **''Virtual Woman (DOS)'' **''Virtual Woman for Windows'' **''Virtual Woman 95'' **''Virtual Woman 98'' **''Virtual Woman 2000'' **''Virtual Woman Millennium'' **''Virtual Woman Net'' *''Virus'' *''Volfied'' *''Voodoo Vince'' W *''Wacky Races'' *''Wall Street Kid'' *''Warblade'' *''Warcraft'' series **''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' **''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' **''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' **''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' **''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' **''Warcraft, World of **''Warcraft, World of: The Burning Crusade *''WarDevil: Enigma'' *''Wargame Construction Set'' *''Warhammer: Dark Omen'' (PC, 1998) *''Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat'' (PC, 1995) *''Wario Land'' series **''Wario Land II'' **''Wario Land 3'' **''Wario Land 4'' (GBA, 2001) **''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (DS, 2007) *''Wario's Woods'' *''WarioWare'' series **''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!'' (GBA, 2003) **''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$'' (GCN, 2004) **''WarioWare: Touched!'' (NDS, 2005) **''WarioWare: Twisted!'' (GBA, 2005) *''WarLords'' series *''War in Russia'' (1984) *''War Rock'' (2006) *''Warship'' *''War in the South Pacific'' *''Warning Forever'' (2003) *''Wasteland'' *''Waxworks'' (Horror Soft, 1992) *''The Way of the Exploding Fist'' *''Wayne Gretzky Hockey'' *''Weird Worlds: Return to Infinite Space'' *''Wendy: Every Witch Way'' *''Western Front'' *''Who wants to be a Millionaire Junior Edition'' *''Wild Arms'' series *''Wild Thornberry's: Chimp Chase'' *''Wily & Right no RockBoard: That´s Paradise *''Windfall'' *''Wing Commander'' series (1991) *''Wings'' *''Wings of Fury'' *''Wings of Wor'' *''Winter Games'' *''Winter Sports: The Ultimate Challenge'' *''Winter Sports 2: The Next Challenge'' *''wipEout'' series *''Wizard'' *''Wizardry'' (2001, Playstation2) *''Wizardry'' series **''Wizardry: Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord'' (1981) **''Wizardry II: The Knight of Diamonds'' (1982) **''Wizardry III: Legacy of Llylgamyn'' (1983) **''Wizardry IV: The Return of Werdna'' (1986) **''Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom'' (1988) **''Wizardry VI: Bane of the Cosmic Forge'' (1990) **''Wizardry VII: Crusaders of the Dark Savant'' (1992) **''Wizardry Nemesis'' (1996) **''Wizardry 8'' (2001) *''Wizard Mansion'' (2001) *''Wizard of Wor'' *''The Wizard's Castle'' (IPCO, 1981) *''Wizard's Crown'' *''Wizball'' *''Wizkid'' *''Wiz'n'Liz'' *''Wolf'' *''WolfQuest'' *''Wolfenstein 3D'' *''Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory'' *''World Championship Rugby'' *''World in Conflict'' *''World of Goo'' *''World of Solitaire'' *''World of Warcraft'' *''Worms'' series *''Wrath of Dethenor'' *''WWE Aftershock'' *''WWE Crush Hour'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning'' *''WWE Day of Reckoning 2'' *''WWE Mobile Madness'' *''WWE Mobile Madness Hardcore'' *''WWE Mobile Madness: Cage'' *''WWE RAW'' (2002) *''WWE RAW 2'' *''WWE Road to WrestleMania X8'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' series **''WWF SmackDown!'' **''WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role'' **''WWF SmackDown! Just Bring It'' **''WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth'' **''WWE SmackDown! Here Comes The Pain'' **''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW'' **''WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006'' **''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007'' **''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008'' **''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' *''WWE Survivor Series'' *''WWE WrestleMania X8'' *''WWE WrestleMania XIX'' *''WWE WrestleMania 21'' *''WWF Attitude'' *''WWF Betrayal'' *''WWF European Rampage Tour'' *''WWF In Your House'' *''WWF King of the Ring'' *''WWF No Mercy'' *''WWF Rage in the Cage'' *''WWF RAW'' (1994) *''WWF Road to WrestleMania'' *''WWF Royal Rumble'' (1993) *''WWF Royal Rumble'' (2000) *''WWF Steel Cage'' *''WWF Superstars'' *''WWF Superstars 2'' *''WWF Super WrestleMania'' *''WWF War Zone'' *''WWF With Authority!'' *''WWF WrestleFest'' *''WWF WrestleMania'' *''WWF WrestleMania 2000'' *''WWF WrestleMania: The Arcade Game'' *''WWF WrestleMania Challenge'' *''WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge'' X *''X: Beyond the Frontier'' *''X2: The Threat'' *''X3: Reunion'' *''X3: Terran Conflict'' *''Xbattle'' *''X-COM'' series *''Xardion'' *''Xconq'' (1987) *''Xenimus'' online rpg *''Xenogears'' *''Xenon'' series **''Xenon'' **''Xenon 2 Megablast'' *''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht'' *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra'' *''Xevious'' *''Xexex'' *''X-Men Legends'' *''X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: Mutant Academy'' *''X-Men: Mutant Wars'' *''X-Men: Next Dimension'' *''X-Men: Wolverine's Rage'' *''XPilot'' *''Xtank (computer game)'' *''Xtreme Sports'' *''X-Wing'' series Y *''Yar's Revenge'' *''Yie-Ar Kung Fu'' *''Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates'' *''Yoshi'' *''Yoshi's Cookie'' *''Yoshi's Island'' (1995,SNES) *''Yoshi's Island DS'' (2006,DS) *''Yoshi's Story'' (1998,N64) *''Yoshi Topsy Turvy'' (2005,GBA) *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005,DS) *''You Don't Know Jack'' series *''Ys'' series *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters - World Championship Tournament 2006'' (GBA, 2006) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials of Glory: World Championship 2005'' (GBA, 2005) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum'' (PS2, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Destiny Board Traveler'' (GBA, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories'' (GBC, 2002) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses'' (PS2, 2003) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters'' (GBA, 2003) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom'' (GCN, 2003) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories'' (PS, 2002) **''Yu-Gi-Oh!: Game Boy Advance Video Volume 1'' (GBA, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubador'' (NDS, 2006) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Joey the Passion'' (PC, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Kaiba the Revenge'' (PC, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny'' (PC, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction'' (GBA, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dawn of Destiny'' (Xbox, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelest Soul'' (GBA, 2002) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards'' (GBA, 2003) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004'' (GBA, 2004) **''Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel'' (GBA, 2003) Z *''Zarch *''Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders'' (1988) *''Zany Golf'' *''Zatch Bell!'' series **''Zatch Bell!: Electric Arena'' **''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles'' **''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury'' *''Zaxxon'' *''Zeewolf'' *''Zero Divide'' *''Zero Gunner 2'' *''Zero Wing'' *''Zippy the Circle'' *''Zombie Revenge'' *''Zombies Ate My Neighbors'' *''Zone of the Enders'' **''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner'' **''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner Special Edition'' **''Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars'' *''Zoo Keeper'' (2005, DS) *''Zoo Tycoon'' *''Zoo Tycoon 2'' *''Zoo Tycoon 2:Endangered Species'' *''Zool'' series **''Zool 2'' *''Zoom!'' *''Zork'' series (1981) *''Zuma'' *''ZZT'' bg:Списък на видео игрите от: T-Z *T-Z